


Blooming in Adversity

by Killashandra



Series: BNW Stories [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Then, Tourney at Harrenhal, to a certain point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killashandra/pseuds/Killashandra
Summary: The story of Lyanna and Rhaegar. Because I hate to be fed scraps.





	Blooming in Adversity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maracuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/gifts).



> This story was meant to be a part of Brave New World, but when I got more or less to the point where its first chapter ends I decided it was way too long to be a retrospection. It would take too much place in the story and I couldn't have that. At the same time I needed to write it badly. It helps me get to know Rhaegar and Lyanna, at least my versions of them.
> 
> The story is not rated yet. At this point it shouldn't contain anything very triggering apart from the scene in which Howland is beaten. I haven't yet decided whether it will be very graphic and explicit or not.

The light wind left a certain chill in the air, but it was nothing compared to the winds that raged in the North, so Lyanna paid no attention to it. The sky was cloudless and she could clearly see the stars shining. She could distinguish some of the constellations that Winterfell's Maester had described when he taught Lyanna and her three brothers: Bran, Ned and Ben, about astronomy. It was late afternoon, but as the days were still short it was already dark. Lyanna thought with some dread about the feast she was going to attend in the evening. Robert would get drunk and even though she didn't usually hate him, she certainly did when he was inebriated. He would either want to embrace her in a way that always made her uneasy or he would say things that made her blush even though she had grown up with three brothers.

Lyanna's mind flew back to the very beginning. It had all began when Ned was sent to be fostered at the Eyrie. It was there that he had met his fellow ward Robert, it was there that they became friends. Had they never met... Ah, but there was no point in thinking and talking about what could have and could not have happened. On several occasions Ned would come home telling tales of multiple adventures. Lyanna loved growing up in Winterfell, but sometimes she envied her brother. In his stories he had always praised Robert's achievements. Later Robert started coming to Winterfell with Ned and she got to know him a little. Mother didn't let Lyanna play with her brothers when there were guests, so she and Robert only met at official occasions and that was probably why Robert fancied himself in love with her. Lyanna didn't see much into it, but her mother must have as she wasn't surprised when Ned brought Robert's proposal to their father. Lyanna herself was shocked. She didn't want to marry someone she barely knew. Moreover she had heard stories about a girl that was pregnant with Robert's child in the Eyrie and when Lyanna confronted Ned about it he was unable to deny those rumours. Lyanna asked their father not to agree to the match, but he was ambitious and wanted to have power in the south. Marrying Brandon to Catelyn Tully and her to Robert Baratheon would give him the opportunity to have a strong north-east alliance. The situation in the Realm wasn't very stable what with the growing tension between the heir to the throne and the King. Despite her protests their father agreed to the betrothal.

The tourney was going to be splendid and however much Lyanna disliked having to spend time with her betrothed she enjoyed watching the fighting. She didn't care much about what other girls liked in tourneys. She wasn't going to swoon over the handsome knights or cry when minstrels sang romantic songs, but she enjoyed watching the experts fight and there were almost all of the most valiant knights of the Seven Kingdoms. The very cream of the crop. Sometimes she even imagined herself entering the lists as an unnamed contestant. Confident in her riding and fighting skills she was certain she could take at least some of the knights even though she had never taken part in a real tourney.

Lyanna was walking through the field where the tourney was going to take place when she noticed from afar three men bullying and beating another one. She quickened her pace and when she got closer she noticed that the colours the oppressed man was wearing were those of one of her father's bannermen. As she had been practising with Brandon and Ned earlier she still had a tourney sword with her.

"That's my father's man you're kicking!" She howled as she attacked. It was a highly disadvantageous match. For the bullies. It made no difference that she was alone against the three of them. The young men who had been attackers themselves only few moments earlier where soon running for their lives. She would have given chase and made them pay for their crimes, but she was stopped by a quiet cry of pain.

After turning around she took in the sight in front of her. She saw a small man covered in blood and already forming bruises.

“Hey, it's alright. They're gone.” She said though it was a rather obvious statement. “My name is Lyanna Stark. I'll take you to my tent and help you.”

She gave him no choice over the matter, but he didn't even have the strength to protest.

“Thank you.” Was all he said, but it was obvious to Lyanna that talking must have caused him pain so she shushed him.

She helped him up and they slowly walked towards the tent. The man was small, but not small enough so that she could carry him and she didn't want to leave him alone and go fetch her brothers for fear that someone else might attack him. Their journey seemed to last forever. The man though small was leaning heavily on her and had problems with moving his legs. Finally they reached their destination and she laid him down on her bed. If the guards in front of her tent were surprised they didn't dare to show it.

“Bring me fresh water and clean linens.” She ordered her handmaid. “Please, hurry.”

The girl ran fast and returned with the requested items in almost no time.

“Do you want me to dress the lord's wounds, m'lady?” The girl asked, but Lyanna refused.

“No, I shall tend to them myself. Get him something to eat. Some broth would be perfect. And tell no one about what you've seen here.”

“Of course, m'lady.” The handmaid replied and hurried to complete her tasks.

When the girl was gone Lyanna began cleaning the man's wounds. Her movements were swift and methodical yet at the same time gentle so as not to hurt him even more. He fainted at some point, but was still breathing, so Lyanna wasn't worried very much. The poor man needed time to rest. When she was done she left the tent to look for her brothers.

“Don't let anyone but my handmaid inside. Especially not Robert. If you see my brothers tell them to wait for me here.” Lyanna told the guards.

As it happened she was able to find her brothers easily and fortunately Robert wasn't with them. They were playing a game in their tent when she walked in.

“Care to join us, little sis?” Asked Brandon failing to notice her serious expression.

Ned, however, noticed immediately. “What happened, Lya?”

In a few words she explained to them what she had witnessed and what had happened after that. Abandoning their game they followed Lyanna to her tent. The man was already awake and was eating some soup helped by Lyanna's maid. As the four of them entered the girl stood up and the man wanted to do the same, but Brandon stopped him.

“Please don't get up, my friend. I'm Brandon Stark and these are my brothers Eddard and Benjen. And of course you've already met our sister Lyanna. You're of House Reed, right?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Answered the man. He sounded stronger than he had been earlier and Lyanna was very glad for it. “Howland Reed at your service, my Lord. It's an honour to meet all of you. Lady Lyanna, I'm very grateful that you saved me and took care of me.”

“Don't mention it. I'm glad that I could help. It was my duty anyway. Not that I would stand by and watch if you weren't one of my father's bannermen, but still.” She replied suddenly embarrassed that he was expressing his gratitude. She hadn't done it to be thanked.

*** * * * * * ***

Lyanna felt tears gather in her eyes as she listened to Prince Rhaegar's song. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard and simultaneously so sad that it made her weep.

She and her brothers as well as their new friend were at a feast to celebrate the start of the tourney. The latter had been reluctant to go, but Lyanna managed to convince him telling him that he had as much a right to attend as anyone and assuring him that no one else would attack him on her watch.

“Look, brothers, the Prince's song has made our dear sis weep.” Teased Benjen when Rhaegar had finished and the whole room was full of voices once more.

“Get off me, Ben.” Lyanna replied somewhat angry to be caught at a moment of weakness. In an act of retaliation she poured her cup of wine over her youngest brother's head.

“Hey, Lya!” He protested. “That wasn't funny!”

How she, who had thought herself immune to such things, could have been reduced to tears by a mere song was inconceivable for Lyanna. Still she couldn't help but admire the Prince's talent. When she chanced a glance towards her betrothed she saw him taking part in a drinking contest and she had a sudden impossible thought that she wished Rhaegar was promised to her instead of Robert. She knew it could never happen. The Prince was married to the beautiful Dornish Princess Elia and Lyanna was betrothed to Robert.

Suddenly, she noticed her new friend stiffen visibly. She glanced in the direction he was looking and saw the three men that had attacked Howland earlier. She could easily see the colours and sigils they wore. That they were squires she had guessed earlier, but she found out which Houses they served and she intended to use that knowledge.

*** * * * * * ***

“Your plan is pure madness, Lya.” Remarked Benjen.

“You don't have to do it for me, my Lady.” Said Howland.

“I'm worried you'll get hurt, sister.” Was Eddard's reaction.

Only Brandon seemed to get it. “Go get them, little sis.”

“Thank you, Brandon. I knew I could count on you.” Said Lyanna and then she addressed the rest. “Stop fussing about me, boys. I'm not a small girl anymore. And, Howland, please call me Lyanna. I've told you already.”

She was putting on an armour she managed to collect from among her brothers' things. The last thing she took was the shield she had painted herself. It depicted a wirewood tree with a smile.

“Today I shall be an anonymous contestant. Wish me luck.” She told them before leaving. “Oh and all of you come up with one story in case Robert looks for me.”

*** * * * * * ***

In the afternoon on the second day of the tourney Lyanna rode on her horse to the place where King Aerys sat. She dipped her lance in front of him and rode to the end of the lists.

“I challenge the Knight of House Blount!” She exclaimed making her voice sound booming, so that none of those who knew her could recognise it.

“I accept your challenge, Knight of the Laughing Tree.” He spoke the name with a kind of arrogance she expected from him, but she wouldn't be put off by that.

The challenged knight rode to the middle of the lists bowed deeply in front of the King and rode to the other side. Lyanna watched him closely while he was riding. There was a strange stiffness in the way he held the lance. He must have had his arm wounded and not cured properly.

On the mark they started riding. Lyanna had never before competed in a real tourney and she started a little later than her opponent. The crowd booed, but she didn't have time to mind them. She hastened her horse and they gained speed. She lowered the lance slowly and locked it under her arm to deliver a strong blow. She pointed it at the centre of her opponent's shield, dropped the reins and was rewarded with a strong pain in her right hand and cheer from the crowd. She grabbed the reins again and stopped her horse. She had no idea what had happened to the knight. His lance had failed to hit her shield due to the tremble in his hand. When she turned around she saw the knight lying on the ground. Everyone waited in quiet anticipation, but the knight didn't get up to get back on his horse and the Knight of the Laughing Tree – the nickname her opponent had given her seemed to have stuck to her - was declared the winner. Lyanna rode to the middle and bowed slightly to the King. Then she rode to the end of the lists again.

“I challenge the Knight of House Haigh!”

“I accept your challenge, Knight of the Laughing Tree.” This knight had watched his friend fall and he knew better than to mock her to begin with though she was sure he was planning on doing so after defeating her.

He was in the best form possible. She watched him, but could not detect anything wrong with his posture or his seat. Though when she looked closely she realised that he wasn't as good a rider as she was. It wasn't much just a little lack of synchronisation between him and his big stallion, but any advantage she could have could be the difference between victory and loss. This time when the King nodded his consent and his trumpeter gave the signal she was ready. On the first pass Lyanna managed to hit her opponent's shield and her lance crushed. At the same time she felt a massive blow connect with her own shield. Her shield arm felt as if it had been crushed. For a moment Lyanna had thought she would fall, but her seat was good and in the moment when her control wavered she felt her horse shifting slightly under her to help her stay seated. She understood that her brothers had always been going easy on her during their practices. After the first pass she knew that the rider was stronger than her and had more endurance. If she were to win she had to rely on her riding abilities which were indeed superior to his. She would also have to win this match-up on the second pass because she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in the saddle if he hit her twice more with the same strength. On the second pass she concentrated on moving in a perfect harmony with her horse and it paid off because just as her lance connected with her opponent's shield her horse shifted under her which resulted in her delivering a much stronger blow then she would normally have and at the same time making him miss because her shield shifted with the horse just as her opponent was about to hit it.

The crowd was cheering loudly for the Knight of the Laughing Tree and Lyanna needed a moment to realise it was her they applauded. When she looked back she saw that this knight had landed on the ground and didn't get up in time too. Two down one to go, but she knew she couldn't be sure of success just yet. The next knight could prove better than those preceding him. She rode to bow in front of the King again and proceeded to the end of the lists once more.

“I challenge the Knight of House Frey!”

“I accept your challenge, Knight of the Laughing Tree.” Said the third challenged knight. Strangely, Lyanna thought that she'd herd a trace of respect in his voice. It surprised her to an extent, knowing that she had earned it all on her own and that her family name had nothing to do with this.

This knight was huge. Lyanna could have no hope of using the same trick she'd used on her previous opponent. No, this time she would have to think of something else. Her opponent rode to the middle of the lists, bowed before the King and proceeded to the other side of the lists. Lyanna was a little nervous, but the mental image of Howland kicked and hit by the three squires made her resolve strengthen. How could she loose if the Gods were on her side? Even the Seven, though Lyanna knew little of them as only a few northmen had converted to the Faith, had to be on her side.

The answer came to her when she saw the knight take the lance from his squire. He was slow! Maybe not slow in the usual meaning of the word. Most people would deem his movements quick, but Lyanna knew she was quicker. The already familiar signal sounded in the air and they began. Lyanna and her horse took off.

*** * * * * * ***

“Teach your squire honour, that shall be ransom enough.”

The three knights of Houses Blount, Haigh and Frey were standing before Lyanna asking her to allow them to ransom the armour and horses they'd lost to her in the tournament. However, Lyanna hadn't done it for money. All she wanted was to get justice for Howland.

She watched as the knights chastised their squires. When she deemed it satisfactory and when she thought that the offenders had understood their lesson she allowed the previous owners to take the armours and the horses back.

The third round had been the hardest, but Lyanna had managed to triumph. The crowd cheered loudly for her, but among the nobles there was a growing tension. Everyone wanted to know who the mystery knight was. The loudest among them was her own fiancé and his drinking companion from the previous day. Moreover, King Aerys was becoming impatient with the Knight of the Laughing Tree who dared to demand that his knights chastised their squires. It was time for the Knight of the Laughing Tree to disappear.

Lyanna rode out of the tourney field then she followed the lake shore to a place where there was a small cavern where Benjen was supposed to leave the clothes for her to change. Indeed she found the things she needed in there. It was good to be able to finally get out of the ill-fitting armour. When she got it all off and was clad only in a pair of breeches and a tunic she walked to the shore and dived in. The water was cold, but Lyanna was born in the North. A little Southern chill could not discourage her. She also had a task in the lake. She had darkened her horse's hair with soot so that no one would recognise him as Lyanna Stark's horse and she had to get him clean again.

It was already dark when her horse was finally spotless and she was wearing fresh and dry clothes again. Fortunately, the moon was full and she could see enough to collect her clothes and armour. Suddenly, she herd quiet noises in the woods near the lake. Someone was riding towards her and she couldn't run. There was no time and her things were still all over the place. She quickly gathered the pieces of armour and hid them in the cave. Hopefully that someone wouldn't notice them. Lyanna was startled even more when she saw it was Prince Rhaegar riding towards her.

“Your Grace.” She curtsied and lowered her eyes.

*** * * * * * ***

Rhaegar was cursing under his breath. It wasn't enough that the situation in the country was strained as his father saw treason, treachery and plots everywhere. There had to be a mystery knight at the tournament the King visited. Rhaegar knew that it wasn't Jaime Lannister like his father suspected. The figure on the horse was small, the armour he wore ill-fitting and though his voice sounded booming, it seemed somehow forced. However, Rhaegar was more and more astonished when the small knight defeated his opponents one by one. The Prince had seen all of the most talented knights of the Realm fight and this was none of them. Would he be challenged by the knight? Yet after defeating three knights the mystery knight stopped challenging and demanded that the three knights teach their squires honour. After the mystery knight rode away the public erupted with speculation about his identity. Rhaegar wanted to follow the knight immediately for he doubted the knight would be returning the following day. The knight's request had been oddly specific and Rhaegar suspected that having achieved his goal the knight would disappear. It would be a shame to let such a talented person go away unnoticed. However, Rhaegar couldn't go at once. The King wanted to see him.

Rhaegar went to see his father and had to listen for over an hour as the King spoke to the knights whom he wanted to task with arresting the mystery knight on the morrow. Rhaegar didn't say out loud that he thought it futile. When he was finally free to go he got on his horse and rode out of the area where the tourney was taking place. He walked around a bit, but finally he was able to find a faint trace leading around the lake.

He was really surprised when he found a woman at the shore of the lake. There could be no doubt that she was the Knight of the Laughing Tree. This explained the ill-fitting armour and the forced booming voice, but it did little to explain how a young woman, a girl even, could defeat three seasoned knights. Rhaegar got off his horse and walked towards the woman, but she kept her head down refusing to look at him and avoiding eye contact.

“Your Grace.” She greeted him formally, curtsying.

“There's no need for formalities, my Lady.” He said. She finally found the courage to look at him. “I have rarely seen such talent in a novice. Have you ever fought in a tourney before?”

Rhaegar saw the fear and panic in her eyes and realised too late that she had hoped to hide that she had been the mystery knight. She quickly glanced about and he followed her eyes seeing the discarded shield with a laughing wirewood tree.

“You think I knew when I saw that?” He asked. “I followed your trail here. You've done a good job at hiding your tracks, but not good enough.” Seeing even more panic in her eyes he added. “Please don't be alarmed. I'm not here to capture you or hurt you. I was just intrigued. Though I have to tell you that my father is planning on having the Knight of the Laughing Tree arrested tomorrow. If you were planning on competing again, I must advise you against it. Although I'd have liked to try my skills against you. I was really impressed today.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” She replied automatically.

“You don't have to address me officially here, Lady Stark. Please feel free to call me Rhaegar.” He said.

She looked at him incredulously as if she thought he was joking, but she quickly overcame her astonishment. “I'm Lyanna. Don't call me Lady Stark. I'm not my mother. If you need you can say Lady Lyanna.”

“Lyanna.” He had known her name before, but it was somehow better now that she'd given it to him willingly. “Why did you challenge those knights?”

“Their squires hurt a friend of mine.” She replied simply.

“The man that was with you and your brothers at the opening feast?” He asked to confirm his suspicions.

“Yes. He's one of my father's bannermen. I saw him attacked by three squires, so I intervened, but they ran away before I could teach them a proper lesson and I couldn't chase after them because I had to help Howland, the man that was attacked.” Lyanna explained.

“Is he...” Rhaegar didn't know how to ask this. “Are you betrothed to him?”

“To Howland? No. I've met him for the first time that night he was attacked. Though I'd rather be betrothed to him than Robert.” She confessed.

“Robert Baratheon? The Lord of the Stormlands?” Rhaegar asked. “Don't you want to be the Lady of the Stormlands?”

“I don't want to be trapped in a marriage with a man who will ask me to smile and pretend I can't see as he betrays me with every woman he meets.” Lyanna replied honestly and then she must have remembered whom she was talking to because she added. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with such things.”

“No, it's fine.” Rhaegar said and then tried to change the topic. “I saw you cry at the feast.” He admitted, but realised it had been yet another mistake when her face became angry. “Please don't be cross with me. I didn't mean it like that.”

“You were making fun of me, Your Grace.” All of her warmth and sincerity was gone in a flash replaced with a mask of politeness. “I believe it is time I took my leave.” She walked a few steps towards her horse, but turned away again. “I would be grateful if you kept my secret, Your Grace.”

“Your secret is safe with me, my Lady.” He replied honestly. “Please don't go away yet. I didn't mean to offend you.”

“I have spoken to you frankly as if you were my friend yet you've repaid me with mockery.” She said proudly and started collecting her things.

Rhaegar watched helplessly as Lady Lyanna gathered the pieces of armour and clothes she had worn earlier. He knew he had made a mistake, but had no idea how to mend it. Telling her the truth could help, but it could also scare her. However, he couldn't find a better solution. She was a vision come true. The bravest person he had ever met. She had a dragon's heart even if she was a wolf. When he saw her at the lake shore he had instantly known that she was the one.

“I wasn't mocking you. I admired that you weren't afraid to show your true feelings in front of all the gathered people. In that single moment I was astonished by your bravery and when I saw you here today I knew you were the most amazing woman I've ever met. You must have the blood of ancient warriors flowing in your veins.”

“You mock me again and I cannot stand it, Your Grace.” She replied. “What should I say to your words? How could I respond? I do not know you at all and even if I did, I am not free to love you as you are not free to love me. I am betrothed and you are married. Your words offend me regardless of your intentions.”

“What if I told you it was possible? What if I asked you to run away with me?” Rhaegar knew words would not convince her, but he had to say them either way. He saw doubt in her eyes and added. “I am the Dragon Prince and I always get what I want. I will not force you, but I will prove that I've meant what I've said.”

Lady Lyanna said nothing more and rode off leaving only the shield with the laughing wirewood tree behind her. Rhaegar let her go. After all he knew where she was headed.

*** * * * * * ***

Lyanna watched as the Prince defeated one opponent after the other. He didn't look like the heartsick, handsome young man she had encountered the previous evening. He was the mighty Dragon Prince who never spared her one glance. She had no idea what folly had possessed him the day before, but it was gone. However, he had kept his word and the identity of the Knight of the Laughing Tree had remained unknown. The only thing the search party had been able to retrieve was the shield she had purposefully left behind.

In the end he triumphed though it was no surprise to Lyanna. The day belonged to him entirely. The Prince took the crown of winter roses that was handed to him and rode towards his wife, the beautiful Princess Elia, as the crowds cheered all around. But the cheers died as the Prince rode past his wife. Lyanna was paralysed as she watched the Prince approach her while everyone waited in absolute silence. Rhaegar placed the crown in her lap.

“I name you the Queen of Love and Beauty.” He said in a normal voice though it sounded deafening in the silence around. Then the crowd erupted with gossip and Rhaegar looked Lyanna straight in the eye and whispered, so that not even Brandon who was sitting next to her could hear him. “To honour your courage, my Queen.”

*** * * * * * ***

As they rode back North everyone was in a very different mood than those they had coming South. Lyanna was still perplexed by the Prince's behaviour, but she thought she would never see him again anyway. Robert and Brandon were both seething thinking their respective honour had been wounded by Prince Rhaegar's actions. Ned was concerned for his sister and kept asking her if she were alright all the time, to a point where Lyanna had to tell him she had some private matters to discuss with the septa that was accompanying them so that he would leave her be. Only Ben was happy and with great enthusiasm told every person who would listen to him that he intended to join the noble order of the Night's Watch, an idea he got from a member of the order at the tourney's opening feast. In the weeks after the tourney Robert became somewhat colder than earlier towards Lyanna. He did not blame her entirely for Rhaegar's choice, but he couldn't help suspecting at least some culpability on her part. They didn't meet often as he and Ned had returned to the Eyrie, but still it was noticeable. It caused Lyanna to sometimes dream that she had accepted the Silver Prince's offer and that they had ridden away on the back of his horse towards the sunrise. It was a dream as beautiful as it seemed impossible. However, the Gods or Fate or sheer coincidence brought them together again only a year later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love. Comments are double love.


End file.
